Secret War
Secret War is the third mission in Condition Zero: Deleted Scenes. After being commisioned to disarm a Soviet missile silo, the player, and other members in the Russian Spetsnaz, find out that the facility has been taken over by two terrorist groups, one trying to launch the nuke, the other trying to steal it. The player and his comrades must disarm the missile to prevent a nuclear war. Overview The mission begins with the player accompanying several Spetsnaz troops in a Russian APC while the officer gives a briefing: You're heading to disarm a missile silo. Suspiciously, it lost radio contact for the past 24 hours. The officer assumed that the comm system failed. After attempting to open the doors using a security code, one of the soldiers, Yuri, uses a RC bomb to open the jammed entrance. It is later found out that the base is on emergency power. The player is sent to turn the power generators on. After exploring mysteriously empty areas, the player enters a room of executed scientists, at which your commander lets you know that two different terrorist factions are fighting one another, and the Spetsnaz operatives, for control of the missile silo. During the initial firefight, the controls were destroyed and the missile is forced to launch in fifteen minutes. After discussion, it is found out that the missile can only be stopped by destroying the fuel lines with explosives. Yuri, the only operative with explosives, was shot by an opposing faction. The player is sent to receive the RC bombs from his body. After placing the remote bomb on the fuel line, the commander announces he will stay behind to ensure no terrorists defuse the bombs. Barely escaping the exploding silo on a truck, your unit is met wih an enemy Mil Mi-24 Hind. Using a M2 Browning mounted on the back of the truck, the Hind is defeated and the SPETSNAZ soldiers prevail. Walkthrough :Main article: Secret War/Walkthrough Objectives #Proceed to bunker building and enable power generators. #Proceed to control center inside the facility. #Proceed to the control room. #Locate radio controlled bombs. #Proceed to fuel line via elevator. #Bomb the fuel line. #Give bomb detonator to Spetsnaz Commander. #Evacuate the missile silo. #Eliminate the Hind. Transcript :Main article: Secret War/Transcript Weapons & Equipment 'Intro' Five operatives (including the player) and a commander in the truck. They use: * USP - (commander) * Scout - (an operative) * MP5 Navy - (other 3, including the player) 'Start' 'Discovered' ''Weapons'' D3/AU-1 (discovered one time, no additional ammo) Krieg 552 (discovered two times, ammo found rarely) .40 Dual Elites (discovered one time, ammo found frequently) 9×19mm Sidearm (discovered two times; in a laboratory before the firefight starts and in another lab is after you out from lift near found Krieg 552. ammo found frequently) ''Equipments'' HE grenade (discovered three times, one grenade per time) Flashbang (discovered one time, one grenade) RC bomb (discovered one time, five bomb, two times use) In-game screenshots File:Silo_team_briefing.png|The team being briefed. File:Silo_team_facilityfront.png|The team in front of the facility. File:Silo_team_facilityinside.png|Ditto, inside. File:Silo_team_escape.png|The only surviving members of the team (with the player among them). M2 truck silo.jpg|An M2, placed at the back of a Spetsnaz truck. M2 vs heli silo.jpg|The player, using the M2 against a helicopter in Secret War. Mission Notes *The pistols and MP5 share the same ammo, make your shot count. *Its possible to keep your teammates alive after you get out of the elevator, they won't go over the fence though. Trivia * It takes five maps to build this mission. * Seven musics have been composed by Zak Belica for this mission. * The 9x19mm Sidearm, .40 Dual Elites, and KM Sub-Machine Gun share the same ammunition. * The Hind can be destroyed with about 20 rounds from the D3/AU-1. Category:Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes